Love, Hate, Trouble
by TheArtOfWritting
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway hates a man who saved her life one way or another. He pissed her off by taking her a Lissa back to the Academy and she has dealt with enough since then, losing one of her best-friends she doesn't need hate on her conscience…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**:

Rosemarie Hathaway hates a man who saved her life one way or another. He pissed her off by taking her and Lissa back to the Academy, but is it hate? Or is it love? Other things in the story too. (Set after the second book but no romance happened).

**Sigh Momento:**

I don't own VA, and will never claim to; even though I wish it.

**Story**:

I sighed, I had training… again. The beeping from my alarm clock was _so_ horrible. I rotated my body, still keeping it warm in my bed sheets, and just kicked as hard as I could. I smiled at the silence, and the feeling of my foot colliding with something hard and cold. Ah. Peace and quiet. The last thing I remember seeing was the tan colour of one of the Academy walls.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

I groaned. What the hell is making that much noise?

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

I groaned again, but this time I also opened my eyes. I sat up resting on my elbows, as I stretched out my arm, and reached for the watch I had next to me on the bed side table.

"Shit!" I cussed under my breath, as I sat upright and went to answer the door; though I already had a clear vision of who it was.

"Rose!" He yelled so loud, I was surprised the whole academy wasn't up.

As I opened the door, I got punched in the face.

"Shit!" I cussed for the second time in 2 minutes. I stumbled back still being half asleep. "What was that for?" I bellowed. I mean, come on! So what, I slept in, im half an hour late to training, but seriously! No mentor should _ever_ hit their student for just being late.

"Sorry." I heard Dimitri mutter.

_Dimitri Belkov_, he has been my mentor since he found Lissa and me. We were enjoying a lovely time away from this stupid Academy, but no, he had been sent to bring us back. I must admit, when I first saw him, I went in defensive mode, but I also thought he was hot. A girl's instinct. Anyone would agree if you asked them, trust me. He has perfectly tanned skin, the best abs I have seen, _ever_, a hot Russian accent, and when you're lucky enough to see his full smile, you almost faint. Lucky for me, I get to put up with him, for more than 6 hours a day, so I am immune to his hotness. Honestly, I just see him as a pain, someone to ruin my life, he bought me back to this hell-hole and now, I train for 6 hours with him.

Dimitri seemed to remember why he was here, "Rose!" he exclaimed. "It is 5:30 am! You are half an hour late to practice."

"I am aware, I have a watch." I spat at him, now sitting on the end of my bed, staring him down, as he stood arms crossed in my doorway.

"Oh, do you?" He raised one eyebrow. "I didn't think you did, since you are never on time… to anything."

"I'm coming!" I stood and walked over to my cupboard. "Get out so I can get dressed."

"Yes." He nodded. "You actually need clothing on."

I blushed and turned my head away from him very fast. I forgot to put something else on before answering my door. God damn it Rose! I was wearing my usual night wear, skimpy underwear and a baggy shirt. It is how I slept every night. It's not my fault; I didn't really expect to see him in my room this morning either.

"Oh and Rose?" He spoke as he started walking away. "The longer you take, the longer you spend with me after classes!"

I groaned, grabbed my training clothes and went into my bathroom. After shoving them on and raking a brush through my hair, I grabbed my bag which contained deodorant, another set of clothing which I would wear to classes, and a 2L water bottle. I scooped up my keys off the side table, closed my door and ran to the gym.

Since me and Lissa had gone away for two years I was extremely behind in all of my physical work. To be honest when we first got caught by Dimitri, I was horrible. I went for an attack, and almost feel flat on my arse. But, I guess that's what classes are for. Though I have gotten so much better, I killed my first strigoi's not that long ago, and I lost a close friend… Mason. But even through everything, I never regret leaving the Academy. And I mean come on, can you blame me? I had a good reason to run away with her, and it wasn't _entirely _my fault.

You see, Lissa specializes in spirit. And just like Mrs. Karp (an old teacher who also specialized in spirit) I was scared that she would eventually turn crazy, or get into trouble. My point was then proven after we were returned to the academy. She got taken by her crazy uncle, because of her healing powers, (it comes with the spirit, cool right?) to heal him. I mean come on guys! Could I have been any more right about taking her away from this place, so something like this would _not_ happen?

Ever since then, I have been trying my best to become Lissa's guardian when she graduates. I will do anything to protect my bestfriend. And I mean _anything_; she means so much to me. Even though she may go crazy, and she obsesses over my love life, she is perfect, and I love her.

After her family died, and she healed me I have felt that in this world I have been made for a cause. That cause would be defeat me enemy (strigoi) and protect my bestfriend (Lissa).

And well, sadly for me, training is included…

"ROSEMARIE!" Ugh, just great. It's the Russian.

"Yes darling?" I love playing with him.

"You took too long-" No he did not.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Does it look like im kidding, Rose?"

"Well, that depends, what it your idea of 'kid'?" I smirked.

"You." That douche. "Stop mucking around. 40 laps."

"But, I'm a girl! That was like a time record."

"NOW, ROSE!"

"I hate you." I mumbled under my breath.

What an arse! I HATE him, I promise you I do. Every minute with him is torture! I don't even get why he said he would mentor me. I mean, I guess I should be thanking him though. Without his tightarseness, then I wouldn't learn anything and then I would never get enough to pass and then take care of Lissa for the rest of my life. But 40 laps? 40? That's bullshit.

Reluctantly I listened to my good side and I did the laps. It was very hard though, I can get easily distracted. Adrian was on the side of the track just smiling at me and listening to his music. He does this all the time, he practically sets up base camp so every time I run past he can see me, 40 times today apparently.

Lissa consistently tries to put me and him together but when I am talking to him and hangout with him, there is no spark there. He is just a mate, and I guess, that's it.

And then it happened… again.

_I giggled, and stepped closer to Christian. "Well, if you're so 'bad', then why don't you prove it?"_

_Christian put his hands on my hips,_ wait… my hips?

"_Lissa, why are you so sexy. It just isn't fair." _Lissa? Oh, right! Lissa! I'm in her head. Thank god, ew… Christian? Sexy? Lissa? Alone! Get out Rose, GET OUT!

"_Mmmm…" Christian removed Lisa's shirt._

I was sucked out of her head and standing in the middle of the track. I groaned. _He_ was coming.

"…Rose?" I felt sick, _really_ sick.

"Y-" I vomited. I literally just vomited on his shoes.

"Rose! That's disgusting."

"Yeah, well… Sorry Comrade. It happens." I guess it can be fun to annoy him.

"Rose? Is this serious? I don't think I have ever talked to someone who just randomly vomited… especially not… on… my shoes." Surprisingly he actually sounded concerned. And I wanted him to hold me. Wait? Hold me?

"Sorry… I… I got to go."

When I returned to my dorm, I felt horrible. And it wasn't the sickness. That was far gone, now. I didn't feel like I was going to vomit, I actually didn't feel sick at all. I just felt… empty. Like I wanted something… or… someone.

**Well, that is that. I do need ideas, but I am just getting started.**

**This is in fact my first VA fanfiction, so if you think I need help, tell me.**

**I have no problem with people emailing me; I will probably look at those 3 times a day anyway.**

**Your all great people (even though I don't know... any… of… you...)**

**~ ManamiGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2:**

Thank you guys for the reviews, yes the lust charm happened in the first book and they both started to get a little bit of feelings for each other but they pushed it behind and covered it up with all of their hate for each other. And im sooo sorry I haven't updated, I have been so sick!

Love you3 (even though I don't know you…)

**Sigh Momento:**

I don't own VA, and will never claim to; even though I wish it.

**Story:**

I woke up the next day feeling a lot better, though I was practically green, but not from the sickness. I was jealous, I'll tell you that. I spent a lot of time last night thinking my love life over and I have come to a sudden realization that I am in fact all alone, and I want someone there for me. Lissa has Christian, and I want someone too.

But with training, and Dimitri and being a Guardian it won't last long. My partner will last until I go through high school and then graduate, maybe a little longer. It will quite possibly be a Moroi who doesn't care about me and just wants sex, or someone to bite.  
I really want someone to love, someone to hold me when im sick or sad, someone to make my darkness go away, someone to help me through all my bad times.  
My mind instantly drifted to my mother too, I haven't seen her since my first kills. I miss her. As much as it pains me so say this, I miss my mum.

So I got off my bed and went to the laptop that Lissa bought me for my last birthday. I flipped it open and opened up my emails. I use my laptop every day, and it's not like I pay for the electricity here, so I just leave it plugged in and on all the time, saves effort.

I decided to write an email to my mum, I miss her heaps and she should hear from me. I know she is busy being on Guard all the time, but I'm sure she would be happy hearing from me and knowing that I am okay.

Dear Mum,

I love you heaps; I wish to say that first.  
I miss you too, although we don't talk much, never really have, I miss you; you're my mum after all. Things here are all fine, nothing bad has happened to me -yet- and I like it that way.  
Lissa is fine too, and I am getting better at my training.  
I hope I can see you soon, when is your next holiday? Maybe we could catch up?  
Just email me back when you have the chance,  
And don't stress about the holiday either.  
I know you're a busy lady.

I love you heaps mum;  
Your Rosemarie.

I sent it and smiled, I really do hope I see her soon, she is the only family I have, and I love her. So again I am late to my morning practice, but this time Dimitri isn't punching me in the face. Oh shit. I just remembered that! My face!

I ran over to my mirror and squealed. I had a purplish bruise around my eye. Ugh. A way to bring back memories! This happened last fall with my mum! Ew... I grabbed my bag and got dressed, just jeans and a shirt today. I slipped in my black flats and ran out the door, like usual not even bothering to lock it.

On my way to Lissa's room, (she has to heal this!) I slipped into her head to check I wasn't… interrupting. Luckily she was just on her bed, talking to Mia. Mia, Lissa and I used to be the worst of friends, but after what happened… I flinched. I couldn't even think about it. But after what… happened, we became quite close actually. Lissa and I are still closer, but we are all really close. But why was she with Mia? Oh! I checked my watch quickly to confirm my thoughts, yes; it was early I thought to myself. Lissa is saying goodbye to Mia. She has an early flight to go back to court today. After her mother's death her father thought it was the right thing to do since she can get schooling up there too.

I arrived at her room within a couple minutes and I was banging on her door.

"Come in, Rose!" Lissa yelled from inside.

I turned the door handle and stomped inside. I pointed to my face and sat on her bed. "Please, I beg of you, fix it!"

"Crap Rose! What happened?" Mia exclaimed.

I quickly got up, and ran over to Mia wrapping her up in a big hug. "I'm going to miss you Mia." I smiled at her, "And don't worry about my face, I just know an arsehole."

Lissa chuckled at that. "It was in practice."

I was too annoyed to tell her she was wrong about that, so I just left it. She suddenly placed her cold, smooth fingertips across my eye and I felt the magic flow through me. When her fingers were removed, I suddenly felt really angry at Dimitri for giving me the black eye in the first place; that arse! I mean come on! Wow I was half an hour late to practice and I'm a teenage girl! Doesn't mean he can stomp over to my room and just lunch me in the face! That's bullshit! Totally unfair and bullshit. Im so lucky my Bestfriend can heal people; I don't want a black eye! Ugh, I'm going to kill him.

"Lissa?" I growled, "I'll talk to you later, I have to go and kill someone right now." I jogged over to the door, but before I left I turned and faced Mia, I grinned and blew her a kiss, "Please, take care of yourself Mia!"

I went to his room first, if he wasn't here then it meant he was at the gym either hitting something or reading another shit-filled novel about cowboys. I hit his door with my clinched fist about five times before I felt someone come up behind me. Just great; someone to make my bad day worse, Stan. Exactly what I needed right now.

"Alberta wants to see you in her office right now, Rose."

"Why?" I asked in a pissed off tone with a lot of attitude.

"I don't know why, just go!" and with his words he shoved me in the correct direction.

As I stomped down to Alberta's office I thought about what I could have done to make her want me. I haven't skipped classes, I always go to practice, I haven't used "inappropriate" language, and I only _thought _about killing Dimitri, I didn't go through with it… yet.

I arrive at her office and I knocked on the door twice before letting myself in. I know that was rude, but that's me, like it or not, I don't care. I saw Alberta sitting at her desk and Dimitri sitting opposite her in one of the chairs. Ah, so I can kill him now.

"Sit down, Rose." Alberta motioned to the chair next to Dimitri.

I sat and stared at her. "So what did I do?" Why stray far from the point?

"It's not what you have done; it's what you have yet to do." Dimitri stated. Who usually talks like that? I swear he does all this Zen crap just to piss me off.

Alberta chuckled. "Rose, you know how field training is coming up?"

I nodded, "Yes?"

"Well, we were thinking –Dimitri and me– and we think you need harder work." She continued.

I nodded again following along.

"Because-" She began.

"I know why." I cut her off. I didn't want to think about why.

"Yes. Well, we were thinking that you should go with Dimitri to Russia."

"Russia!" Holy crap, not what I expected.

"Yes." She nodded. "He is going to visit his family, and he knows an important Moroi as well, so you can help with guarding him."

I nodded. It didn't seem too bad, minus the part where I was with Dimitri the whole freaking time.

"We will practice in the morning with running like normal; you will guard in the day, and spar and use dummies in the evenings." Dimitri spoke. I forgot he was here. Ugh.

"So for how long?" I asked.

"Well," God, don't be too long. "Dimitri was originally going for a vacation, and you can't fly back on your own, the academy's rules."

"So, how long?" I asked again.

"Um. About two months," She told me.

TWO WHOLE MONTHS? I don't think I can last that long with him. I wanted to scream. Im sure his family and the Moroi won't be as bad as him, but, oh god!

"Well." I sighed. "Can I go now?"

They both nodded and Dimitri stood up too. God, I want to kill him.

"Oh and before you go." Dimitri reached out and grabbed my arm before I could run out the door. When he touched me swear I felt a spark, but I think im just going insane. But he did let go of me.

"What?" I asked clearly pissed off.

"We leave tomorrow." And with those words he turned and walked away.

**Oh, isn't Rose just so happy right now.**

**But she brought her mother up?**

**And a holiday, alone, with Dimitri?**

**What's going to happen? **

**~ManamiGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3:** Sorry, I tried to make up for my lost time by uploading quickly.

**Sigh Momento:**

I don't own VA even though I do wish it.

**Story:**

Knock, knock, knock.

"Lissa?" Knock, knock, knock.

"Yeah! Sorry! Coming Rose!" I sighed as I waited about 4 minutes for her to get to the door.

"What took so long?" I raised an eyebrow. Or at least I tried, Dimitri always does it better.

"Oh… y'know." She shrugged, "Stuff…"

And then I saw Christian come out of the bathroom, yet to still put his shirt on.

"Ah." I motioned in Christian's direction. I chuckled as I saw Lissa's pink lipstick leave a trail of her mouth all the way down to the waist of his pants. "I see… Stuff…"

Lissa's cheeks flushed bright red so quickly, I had to chuckle again.

I suddenly remembered why I was at her room in the first place, and my laughing cut off. I really was going to miss Lissa. A part from my mother, basically we are a family. The two of us always have been since Lissa's parents died in the car crash. Leaving her is going to be very hard for me and I am sure it won't be very easy on her either. Especially since Dimitri chose such a great time to leave, I mean come on! Two friends gone in two days? Lissa is just going to be left alone with Adrian and Christian now. Oh and Eddie, I'll make sure he keeps Adrian in place while im gone.

Lissa saw my expression change and hers followed. She frowned knowing something was up; she didn't need the bond to be double sided for her to know something was wrong with me. It is just a bestfriend/sister kind of thing.

"Rose?" She stepped closer so her face covered my vision. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and stepped around her to go and sit on one of her couches. "I have something to tell you."

She immediately ran to me and pulled me in a hug. "Oh my goodness Rose!" She pulled back and looked me in the eye, "What did you do wrong? Are you pregnant? You're not running away are you? Oh, please! Please, don't leave me!"

I smiled at her and stroked her hair, "Calm down Sis."

She nodded and stepped back to sit beside me. "Okay. Sorry. Explain."

"Well, I got pulled into Alberta's office today." She nodded, following along with my words.

"And?"

"Don't interrupt Lissa. You know I hate that."

"Oh. Sorry." She made the 'zip' motion across her lips.

"As I was saying, I got pulled into Alberta's office today, and we discussed my field practice." I swallowed, readying myself for a long story. "And because of my… experience. I have to go with Dimitri to Russia, to guard a Moroi, and practice…"

Her mouth turned into an 'o'. "I see…"

I hugged her. "I'll miss you, Lissa."

"How long?"

"About 2 months… I know it sucks, but think of it this way, it is better for the both of us."

"How is it better for both of us to be apart?" She exclaimed.

"Not that way Lissa." I rubbed her arm calmly. "This way, I become a better guardian; I can guard you better, and also take care of myself better."

She nodded slowly and sadly. "I understand."

I stood up slowly hugging her one last time before heading to the door. I was aware that Christian was in the room the whole time I explained that, so I looked at him and nodded to the motionless Lissa on the couch.

"Lissa?" Her head snapped up. "I leave… tomorrow."

He eyes started to water, and Christian moved over to her on the couch.

"I have to go pack my things," She nodded and her tears just spilt over, she moved into Christians waiting arms and sobbed silently. "I love you." I whispered.

I yanked my bag out the door. God, a girl can pack a LOT of crap for only two months. I had a three whole suitcases stuffed to the top and then two separate littler bags with toiletries and accessories.

I grinned, to be polite, Dimitri would have to put these in the car and help me carry them around, this was partly the reason that I decided to pack so heavily.

It took four people to carry my crap down to the airstrip, but it finally got there and I was -for the only time in my whole life- there before Dimitri was.

I run up to Lissa who was waiting by the stairs of the plane and wrapped her into a giant hug. I just stood there for about 5 minutes literally while she cried into my shoulder. I knew Dimitri and Alberta were coming soon so I stayed strong, as much as I was going to miss Lissa, I don't think it would be a very good idea to cry, I needed to be tough. I needed to prove there was a good reason I was going on this trip.

I finally let go of Lissa and moved to Christian. We didn't hug, simply because that is something both of us don't really enjoy, so we understand without needing to. I smiled up at him.

"I guess, after all of our time together, I am going to miss you too Fire-Boy." He chuckled.

"I'll miss you too Rosie." I playfully slapped him but then turned serious.

"Let anything happen to Lissa while im gone and you die."

He strictly nodded and then I moved to Eddie who was next to him. I wrapped my arms around him too and kissed his cheek. He is defiantly my big brother, and we have only gotten closer since the accident. I must admit, I hang out with him heaps because he understand best about what I have gone through with loosing someone, being a guardian and being tough and trying to hold it all in. I have even told him about things that I wouldn't tell Lissa. He knows what her healing does to me, he knows that the spirit makes me mad, and so far, he is the only person on this Earth who can calm me down.

"I love you, bro." I grinned.

"Take care, sis." He smiled, "Oh, and good luck. This is training after all."

Then I hugged him tighter, well… before someone interrupted.

'Ahem'. I let go of Eddie and I turned to see Adrian on his left. "Yes?" I grinned.

"Someone owes me a very big hug, and a 'Sorry' for telling me last."

I chuckled. Though he was right. Through all of my days Adrian and I have gotten closer, I see him now as a brother, though he sees me as a girl friend. I stepped close and pulled him into a big hug. Plus, I did tell him last, after telling Lissa, I went and packed, and then I ran to Eddie's room before curfew to tell him the news. Just to piss Adrian off, I didn't tell him until this morning.

"I love you heaps," I whispered.

"I wish it was enough." He replied.

I pulled back and kissed him on the lips. It was quick, but I actually felt a spark. And wow! He was one of the best people I have kissed.

"Maybe, in time, it will be." And with those words I ran onto the plane and left him more confused than ever.

I ran down the aisle and sat on the last seat, pulled out my iPod, and closed my eyes.

"Wake me if anything important happens." I called out to Dimitri and I heard him chuckle in response.

I then got comfortable -or as comfy as possible on a plane seat- and tried to get to sleep. Sadly, that was much easier said, than done. It had been about two hours since take off, when I woke up from a sore back. I got some water from the kitchen, when to the bathroom, and then went back to my seat to try and regain sleep.

Oh, this trip was going to be so much fun if this happens a lot. Fun!

I sighed.

**If anyone wants to give me Idea's I am open to suggestions.**

**Thanks a lot guys.**

**3 ManamiGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie** **4: **

Sorry I haven't really been updating, but I had tests and things because of the end of school, but I am finally finished! Year 9 here I come!

**Sigh Momento: **

Sadly, I don't own Vampire Academy and will never claim to.

**Story:**

"Rose," Something shook me, "Rose!"

"Go away!" I mumbled, "I am not practicing today..."

"Rose," I heard a deep chuckle. "No training, but you need to get up, now!"

"Too... Tired..." I yawned and snuggled into my chair further.  
Suddenly I was being lifted up in the air. Then I was pushed against something warm, i snuggled closer to it. I yawned a second time and I heard another voice.

"You okay with her?" This was a female voice, "I can take her if you want."

"No, I'm fine thank you." I heard the first voice again, I knew it... I opened my eyes and peeked out... Dimitri. He was carrying me, well... That's very nice of him. The other face I didn't recognize though, I guess I'd meet her later then.  
I softly sighed and went back to sleep, I felt very happy in his arms, so peaceful I drifted off almost immediately.  
This is when I had a nightmare.

"Dimitri?" I yelled feeling nausea. "Strigoi!"

"Hello, Rosemarie." A voice calmly said, though it sent shivers down my spine.

Then suddenly I was frozen, as if not even in my own body, all I saw was pictures fly past: Lissa and I, My mum holding me as a baby, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and ... Mason.  
Suddenly everything went black, then the pictures came flying back, but edited: Mason... Dead, Adrian... Dead, every picture was shown but this time covered in blood with some meaning of them being dead.

"We will get them, and then you." The voice said before I jolted awake.  
I was breathing very heavily and sweating. I looked around and realized I was in the back seat of a car, next to Dimitri. I glanced over at him and he was watching me with a very worried expression.

"Rose?" He put his hand over mine, that's when I realized I was also shaking. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Nightmare." I whispered.

For about two minutes I just sat there staring at nothing. I didn't even realize that Dimitri had pulled me into his lap and was stroking my hair, but it soothed me and I slowly drifted back to sleep. Luckily for me this was a dreamless one.

"Rose?" Someone softly shook me. "Rose? Hunny?"

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched before looking around, I was still in the car but no one else was, the door in front of me was open and a woman stood there looking at me with an extended hand.  
I took it with a massive grin on my face and climbed out of the car. I knew we were now in Russia, but I didn't care, I was standing there staring at the woman. Before she had time to study me -I looked horrid- I pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Mum!" I squealed. "Did you get my email? You didn't email me back! Are you working in Russia now? Who do you guard?"

"Rose," she chuckled. "You need to calm down sweety."

"Sorry," I smiled and let go of her, "I'm just so excited."

Do I get to spend the two months with my mum? If she was here only occasionally I would still be the happiest girl on earth. I never get time with my mum though I still believe we are close, so an opportunity like this I will never just flick away.

"Come on hunny." She grabbed my hand and led me into a house, "It's cold out there."

That's when I also realized that I was shivering. God, she was right. It is damn cold here! Pfft… Russia. I stopped walking and look around at my surroundings. I was standing in what seemed to be a family living room, it smelt like hot chocolate and looked perfect. The furniture was old, and well lived in but I loved it. I had never really experienced a family home unless I went with Lissa to her home on holidays.

"Dimka!" Came a shriek from one of the couches. "Oh, my baby boy is finally home!"

"What?" Said another voice, this was younger, possibly my age… "Dimka has come home?"

"Dimka?" Another voice, repeated. Suddenly the small cozy living room was filled with people and I just stood there awkwardly watching them all.

"Привет мама!" Dimitri said, "Да, я сейчас дома. Праздники, наконец, здесь!"

I then turned to my mother so confused. "Mum? Can you translate?"

"Sure dear," she whispered. "Dimitri said, 'Hello Mother, yes I am finally home, holidays is finally here."

"Oh." I smiled. Families that loved each other with no fighting are the type that made my heart melt. But that I would never tell Dimitri, I don't think I could ever live with him teasing me about it.

"Dimitri, hunny." An older woman said, "You don't have to talk in Russian, we all know English well enough now, plus I think some people here are getting confused." She glanced at me, smiling.

"Yes, sorry Mama." The grin was still very clear on his face. "Mama, this is Rose."

Dimitri's mother took a step towards me. She didn't shake hands or nod, she kindly took me into a comforting motherly hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"She is my student." Dimitri continued. "She has more… experience than others. So she is here with me to help protect a Moroi and learn about the real world."

She smiled, "Hello Rose. I am Olena. It is very good to meet you, Dimitri is forever complaining about you. But you don't seem the tiniest bit bad to me."

"Hello," I smiled politely. "And Dimitri isn't a slice of cake either!" I chuckled and so did she.

"Well, I don't mind at all about having you in our home. I hope you are comfortable here." She said before walking into the kitchen. "Dimitri, I bet your both hungry. I'll cook something, while you introduce the others."

"Oh, Olena, before you leave. Thank you for having us, but Abe and I have to go." My mother was the one who spoke, and I was confused but I listened. "We will come by tomorrow morning bright and early to show Rose what she is doing these 'holidays'." She smiled and made her way to the door.

"Yes of course Janine!" Olena smiled. "Come by any time, dear."

Dimitri nodded and then motioned to a young girl about the same about as me, she was a little shorter than me, but by the looks of things she worked out just like me. I could easily say she was going to be a good guardian like Dimitri one day.

"Rose, this is my younger sister Victoria. She is 17, so a year younger than you and she also enjoys picking on me and training to become a great guardian."

She grinned, and ran over to me, also pulling me into a hug. I would have to get used to all of this friendliness.

"Hello Rose," She smiled and let go of me. "I am so glad there is now someone else who is sane in this house. If Dimitri was born with a face like that, he deserves to be picked on!"

"Victoria!" Olena exclaimed from the kitchen. "Get in here and help me! That is a horrible thing to say to your older brother!"

"Coming Mama… Sorry Dimitri." She sighed and I pat her back before she too disappeared into the next room.

"Rose, this is my nephew Paul." He grinned and picked Paul up placing him on his shoulders. "He is a good little kid, he is 9 and he too wants to be a big guardian like his uncle."

"Yup!" He said popping the 'p'. "I am going to be really badass and beat up strigoi!" He giggled while punching the air, though he accidently hit Dimitri's head on one of them.

I laughed as Dimitri rubbed the sore spot. "Yup! You're going to be the best, Paul!"

"Calm down buddy, I am no strigoi!" He sighed and smiled nicely, "Paul is the son of my older sister. Her name is Karolina."

I nodded and noticed Paul running up to a young adult, I smiled at her guessing she was his mother. She smiled in return and came up to me.

"Nice to meet you, Karolina!" I smiled at her kindly.

"You too Rose, it is always a pleasure to meet someone who can put Dimka on his ass!" She grinned then took Paul into her arms. "Come on buddy, we'll go get some food from Grammar, okay?"

"Yum!" Paul grinned rubbing his belly. "I'm hungry!"

I was about to follow but Dimitri grabbed my arm. "There is still one more sister. Her name is Sonya, though she is upstairs reading."

I nodded, "So, are we allowed to go and disturb her?"

"Oh, she won't mind." He smiled.

I nodded and went to our bags carrying them up the stairs quietly. We reached a baby blue door and quietly pushed it open walking in, and I saw who I guessed was Sonya laying on her bed with a giant stomach reading a book.

"Oh, Sonya!" Dimitri exclaimed dropping his bag and running over to the bed. "Congratulations!"

She smiled and pat his back. "Glad to see you back, bud." She then looked over at me confused. But she smiled anyway.

"Oh, this is Rose." Dimitri said getting up and walking towards me. "She is my student, she has had more experience with fighting than others in her class, so she has come with me while I am on holidays so she can have a try at what it is like in the real world."

She nodded and smiled at me, "I would love to see you train some time, Rose."

"Sure, that would be great. It is nice to meet you." I said giving a little wave.

"Well come on Rose, I'll show you our room." He grabbed his bags again and lead me out the door.

I followed him but I was very confused, while I was walking to realized something, Dimitri said '_our room'_ not '_your _room' or 'our _rooms_". Did I have to share a bedroom with him as well?

**Sorry! I haven't updated, but this is a longer chapter than usual and another one is on the way since I am on holidays now, I can write a LOT more.**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews.**

**~ Manami **

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie 5:**

Sorry for the wait guys, and I am so glad, I am getting really good feedback 3 you guys are the best. Thank you all. But the more reviews I get the faster I update haha, the more I get the happier I am I guess?

But don't be stressed, I am still going to update if you don't review. I love writing too much.

Check out my other story too!

**Sigh Momento: **

I do not own VA, and I will never claim to.

**Story:**

I watched him push open another blue door and step inside a new room. I smiled; it was clearly his room because of all the pictures of his adventure, called life. There was a picture of him in his mother's arms while she was still in hospital after his birth, a picture of him with his older sisters, he was all dressed up in girls clothes and makeup, a picture of him and Tasha together, hugging…

"Wow." I whispered. "I have never known so much about you before. This is a massive eye opener. You're actually liked by some people. Massive shocker!" I grinned teasing him.

"Oh, shut up Rose. But yes, I am loved, something you will never experience." He grinned back.

"Oh, burn. May I have some ice? I don't think I am _ever_ going to recover from that one." I said with a fake broken expression.

He chuckled. "Well, there is only one double bed, which I will _not_ be sharing with you, _ever_." He shuddered, "So, you get the double and I'll take the floor."

"No Dimitri, this is _your_ holiday and not only do you have to train me and take care of me, you have to sleep on the floor? That's bullshit. This is _my_ training exercise, and back at school I would have had to bunk with my Moroi and lay on _their_ floor anyway. _You_ take the bed." I said while dragging my bag over next to the bed, grabbing one of the blankets laying it on the floor, grabbing one of the pillows and getting my sleeping bag out of my bag.

"Rose," He moaned. "You don't have to do that. You hate me anyway, so now I am scared you have done something bad to the bed."

"One; how could I? You have been watching me this whole time. Two; I don't hate you. And three; _I _am sleeping on this floor, no exceptions!"

He shook his head, but made his way over to the bed anyway. "I am guessing you're hungry?" He asked.

"Oh my god, I thought you would never bring that topic up, I didn't want to be rude, but I am about to die of starvation!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I am sure my mum down stairs would be more than happy to-"

"Thanks Comrade!" I jumped up and ran down stairs before he could delay me more, I, needed, FOOD.

"Oh, hello Rose, dear." Olena smiled. "Are you okay? I figured you'd be hungry after your journey, I know Dimitri always is, so I made you some Russian pancakes, is that okay?"

"Olena. You are my savior!" I grinned widely as I reached for my plate.

Just as my last finger wrapped around it, Dimitri walked into the kitchen. "Got some for me too?" He asked at his sniffed in the glorious, second most amazing smell in the world, second only, to donuts.

I chuckled. "You totally brought up the food subject because you were hungry too. And here I was, all happy you had finally decided that being nice in this world was good for you." I again, teased him.

His reply was a grunt and a nod of his head in the direction of another room, so I followed him in. Where he took me was the dining room, he set his plate down, and then his ass on a seat, and began to get his knife and fork out of a beautiful basket in the center of the table. I followed, placing down my plate, and my ass too.

"No knife and fork?" Dimitri asked me watching as I used my finger to wrap my pancake.

"See, this is where you and I differ, Dimitri, because, unlike you, I didn't need a knife and fork for this meal, only my fingers, and the massive mouth God has given me."

He outwardly laughed then, and I thought back to my words…

"EW! DIMITRI! My god. Not _that_ reason! I have a big mouth so I can shove more amounts of food in at one time. Jesus."

He just shook his head, still chuckling and started to eat his food. And oh my lord, this food was just amazing. My taste buds were dancing. I think Olena is quite possibly the best cook ever. I am going to have to get her to make some donuts for me, this is going to take food to a whole new level for me. And people thought I was coming here to train, how wrong were they? If anything, I'm going to come back fat.

After the meal we cleaned away our plates, watched some television and even went on a short run. This was good because it meant we were well fed, had some entertain and I trained, plus, we managed to stay up enough so they when we finally fell asleep we were in the right time line. Oh, how much I hated jet lag.

Dimitri and I walked upstairs after saying goodnight and again eating some of the world's most delicious and enjoyable food ever made. When we were almost at the top of the stairs, I ran. I ran so fast into our room and into the bathroom, locking the door in the process. From these actions I heard a groan, coming from an annoyed Dimitri.

"Comrade, I'm actually a little disappointed. As fi you wouldn't see this coming. Clearly I was going to want to have a shower, and I wasn't going to be the one to wait." I commented.

"Oh, shut up and get clean already!" he replied.

"Sure, sure."

I took off all my dirty sweaty clothes and left them in a pile near the sink, I turned the shower taps on so they were very hot and then stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run all over me and relax my muscles. I stood for a couple minutes and then reached for the shampoo and condition to wash my hair.

The horror struck me once I stepped out of the shower. I had forgotten to set up a towel and some clothes. I was stuck, dripping wet, with no clothes other than old dirty, sweaty work out ones, in a bathroom, while my teacher and most hated person in my world was waiting on the other side of the door just waiting for the right moment to annoy me. This was going to be horrid.

**Okay, thanks guys.**

**You've all been good and I have completely forgotten about me stories.**

**But anyway, I'm glad I did this, and I'll have another chappie up soon.**

**I keep forgetting to write.**

**All well.**

**Bye, (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chappie 6:**

Sorry for all the late uploads.  
But they are my stories, so I guess I'll take my time.  
Hope you missed me.

**Sigh Momento:**

I don't own VA, and will never claim to; even though I wish it.

**Story:**

"Um… Dimitri?" I innocently spoke… Well, as innocent as I could come up with.

"Yes, Rose? What now?" He seemed still annoyed. Oh boy, wasn't this just going to be so much fun.

"I… Um. I kind of left my clothes out there… Could you get them?"

"Just come out in a towel and get them yourself, I don't want to go anywhere near you suitcase."

"Ha. See… Funny thing… I forgot a towel too…"

"Oh really?" I could tell by the way he spoke he was smirking, with a slight chance of his eyebrow being raised. Yes, eyebrow, not plural. He is annoying like that, being all awesome and only rising one.

"Yes really. Please?" I pleaded.

"What do I get in return? Hmm?" He replied. That little asshole.

"You don't get to see me run out naked?"

"Nah. Not good enough. I need something better than that. Come on. Think Rose, this is your decency we are talking about. Don't you want to spare the embarrassment?"

"I'll do it comrade. I will. Just give me the clothes and a towel and your safe."

"You won't do it. You don't have the guts to run out here naked."

That was it. I have guts, I am Rose Hathaway for god's sake! He can't say shit like that and get away with it. To hell with embarrassment! I know I have a good body for an average person. I am fit, so I have a flat stomach, I have muscle, but not heaps, I have good legs, I'm tanned, and, I have an above average breast size. So, he can kiss me ass, I'm walking out there naked, and I won't be ashamed.

"Oh. You really shouldn't have said that, Comrade." I spoke.

"Wait… Wha-"

I walked out of the bathroom with my head held high, I walk across the room, past Dimitri who was staring at my body, and straight to my bag which was still on the bed from where I place it beforehand. I opened it, and decided to play with him, so I got my lace bra and panties and placed them on, then smirked at him.

"Well, go on. The bathroom is all yours now, Comrade. Go take a shower…" I smirked at him.

He shuffled along, got a pair of night shorts, and a towel and then slowly walked toward the bathroom door, still in what I guessed was utter shock and amusement. He never thought I was going to do that, and oh boy did I give him a surprise.

"Oh, and Comrade?"

He turned, "Hmm?"

"I'd made it a _cold_ shower." I winked. Then turned back to my bag, and I heard the bathroom door shut.

Well, I honestly believe he deserved what he got. Not that what he got was bad, he loved my body and I know it. This holiday might not even be that bad. Especially with all that amazing food… This might actually be bloody amazing.

But, I spoke to soon.

Suddenly I felt nauseous and I heard something smash downstairs. I didn't have time to think, all I did was grab my stake and yell as loud as I could to Dimitri.

"DIMITRI! STRIGOI!" I screamed as loud as I could, and I first assessed upstairs. I couldn't go down there not knowing what family members were sleeping or washing up like Dimitri.

I ran to the first bedroom, nearest me, as I remember when I met everyone, it was Sonya's. I knocked on the door and pushed it open. I saw Sonya and Victoria talking on Sonya's bed.

"Girls. I don't really have time to explain, but stay down, stay quiet and stay _together._ If something happens yell as loud as you can and someone will come. Strigoi are here, I can tell."

Both their faces were showing confusion and fear, but I ignored it and moved on to the next room, It happened to be Karolina and Paul's room. And Karolina was about to cry, I could see it in her eyes.

"Karolina, I know, this is hard. But they are here, and you are safe, tell me what you know about the others and then move into Sonya's room, stay down, stay quiet, and stay with them, okay?"

She nodded, and whispered, "Paul and Mama are downstairs, Paul couldn't sleep so Olena said she would cook him up something, I don't think anyone else is upstairs, the Strigoi must be downstairs with them, oh Rose, please, save my mother and my son! And be careful!"

I was already walking to the door as she spoke; I had all the information I needed. I just slipped through the door as I heard Karolina finish her words. _Careful. She was right Rose, be careful. Don't leave Lissa in this world alone, but do not leave Dimitri without a mother and nephew._

I got to the bottom step to be immediately hit by a very strong wave of nausea. They were here, yes, they. The nausea was too strong; it had to be more than just one. I moved into the living room as quiet as I could, it was clear. I then moved through to the kitchen, the pots were all left out, and it looked like Olen had been cooking, but, it was clear. So, my thoughts were; There were two Strigoi, who now had Paul and Olena trapped in the dining room. Olena and Paul were in the dining room because Paul was hungry and they had finished the cooking.

I moved into the room and saw them. Paul was in Olean's arms in one of the back corners, luckily both of them were in a trance of fear, neither of them looked at me, giving away my position, so, I assessed the Strigoi as fast as I could. There were too, and the one on the left was the tallest and biggest, so I used my silence to kill him first.

I tip toed up behind them, got my stake in position and coughed, both Strigoi turned around and I used all the strength I could in my element of surprise to stab the left one directly in the heart. Then, the fighting began.

I yelled first though, "Olena, Paul, I'm okay, I have done this before. You go, both of you, go upstairs and make sure everyone is safe, all stay in Sonya's room, I'll be fine, just notify Dimitri where I am and what I am dealing with."

All through that they listened carefully and I was fighting, so, I was currently sore already and eager to kill this bitch.

I moved my right arm into a fist making it look like I was going to punch him, he saw this and was very hurt when I used a _lot_ of strength in a kick to his stomach instead. I then gave him a big blow to the head, and kicked in his left leg, causing him to fall over. While I could, I took the advantage and kicked in his head about three times, but he was fast, and grabbed my leg pulling me over.

My head smashed into the ground and I saw black spots in my vision. Everything went blurry for a second but I quickly refocused remembering what I was currently doing, _fighting a Strigoi._

I jumped up and we began fighting again, I got a few blows to the head again, this seemed to be his main focus, which was very smart of him, knock me out, or kill me from internal bleeding and then move past me to upstairs. But I fought as hard as I could. Then suddenly I was fighting air.

The Strigoi had moved to a complete different position across the room, and he had Paul in his hands. Correction, Paul's head. He was going to snap his neck. _Just like Mason. Mason._

"NOO!" I screamed and this distracted him. I kicked in his face, and he was forced to release Paul's head. From the fall, his chest was left open, I dove down as hard as I could and stabbed him in the chest. I saw the life drain from his face, and I realized I was crying, but I was so mad. I was so extremely angry; I wanted to kill him again and again.

I pulled out my stake only to thrust it into his heart once more. Blood went everywhere and I made a huge mess, but I continued this process until Dimitri walked over to me and picked me up. How long had he been watching? What a sight… Me kneeling by a dead Strigoi body, I was covered in blood, still in a lace bra and panties, crying, my hair a mess, little cuts and bruises all over my skin, still trying to stab him.

But Dimitri didn't care. He just picked me up, and took me to his room; I buried my head in his chest and cried my heart out. Mason. Mason. Mason. His name wouldn't leave my mind…

_Mason._

**Okay, well I uploaded again, and I honestly hope you liked it. **

**I will hopefully right one more chapter in the next few days and get it up quickly.**

**Though, it is 12:23am right now, so I am tired. If I have errors, and I very sorry.**

**If you have suggestions of comments, then leave a review.**

**Thanks, (:**

**~ Manami**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up so comfortable. I was laying amongst about five fluffy pillows, and I didn't want to get up. I rolled over, off my stomach and onto my back smiling slightly until I felt a huge jab of pain throughout my whole body. I groaned. Oh that's right, I fought and killed two Strigoi myself last night shortly before going crazy and stabbing a dead corpse multiple times. Just great. First night here and I have already killed two more Strigoi.. Oh the joy. I sighed, which was followed by yet again, another groan. Even sighing was slightly painful. But nothing can keep me down. I'm Rose Hathaway, and stupid evil vampires can kiss my ass.

I slowly turned and sat up to sit on the edge of the bed, the pain being so far manageable, and I sighed, then took a huge breath before forcing myself to stand up and stretch out my body. I wasn't going to sook, I had to deal with it, this is practice. I'm sure in the future I'll be put in positions where I kill Strigoi one night and have to go back to guardian work the next morning. We're tough for a reason. This is my job, I'll get used to it. I took a couple steps slowly to get in the rhythm then walked over to the bathroom. I peered at myself in the mirror and saw some bruises, along my arms and torso, and only a few cuts here and there, which had looked like they'd been cleaned last night. I'd need to thank Dimitri later, or Olena, it was probably either of them. I smiled and decided to take a shower, the steaming hot water pop ring over my body would surly relax my muscles.

I walked down stairs in my exercise shorts and tank top, with trainers on. I was sore, but so what, like I said before I had to get used to it, but I was still training for my future, I need to be the best, because that's what Lissa deserves.  
Suddenly I was being attacked from behind... By Paul. He was lightly punching my back with action noises, and a little giggle escaped my lips.  
"What are you doing, Paul?" I smiled and turned around to grab his fists and stop him.  
"I'm being you Rose!" He squirmed out of my grip and started sneaking around then he jumped up from under the table, "Wham!" he yelled, "Take that Strigoi! And that! And that too!" he said while punching the air and pacing on the spot. "You were amazing last night! Thanks for saving my ass!"

I laughed outwardly then, and walked to him. I rubbed my hand in his hair. "No problem squirt, it's what I do!"

I walked towards the kitchen, hoping there would be some sort of delicious food I could quickly consume because my stomach is grumbling extremely noisily.

"Oh, and keep practicing buddy! You'll be as good as me in no time, the you won't need my help!" I smiled before walking through the door frame and into the kitchen. There, sitting on the counter top was a plate covered in a tower of uneaten, perfectly glazed, delicious donuts.

They practically had my name all over them. I had already introduced myself to the family, and I am living here, so what could they expect from me? To just look at them? With a stomach like mine, Olena must be offering them all to me, and I was clearly willing to accept. I walked forward like an animal stalking their prey. And grabbed the whole plate.

I smiled to myself then ran into the dining room, sat myself down and stuffed my mouth completely full. I was eating so much and the flavour was just an amazing explosion in my mouth. "Oh, so good!"  
"Rose! You're up? And you seem quite okay? Are you okay?" Olena said while walking into the dining room with arms filled with bags from the grocers.  
I couldn't respond instantly because of the three different donuts I had attempt to shove down my throat, so the most annoying voice answered for me. "Oh, look at her. She's practically having sex with those donuts you made. She's perfectly fine!" Dimitri said ending his sentence with a laugh.  
I swallowed and glared at him, "Oh shut up Comrade! It's clearly just a compliment to Olena's cooking!"  
He grinned, "You can call it that, but I know the truth."  
I continued my glared but yet again couldn't respond because I had taken the opportunity of his stupid talking to shove more donut into my mouth. I moaned at the taste, which Dimitri just rolled his eyes at and walked out of the room, following his mother, since he also had arms filled with shopping bags.

After I'd swallowed and was content with my stomach being full, I walked into the kitchen myself, and decided I should help them out a little.

"What can I do for you Olena?" I asked with a smile, while going to put the now empty donut plate in the kitchen sink.

"You need rest, Rose." She gave me a motherly glare. "I saw what you did last night, and I couldn't be more proud of you at such a young age, but you need to recover my dear!"

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you Olena, it means a lot. But, in my defence, this is what I'm trained to do. If anything that was just a good dose of well overdue practise… I've killed Strigoi before, that wasn't my first, and I need to kick my ass into gear, there's only one way I'll be able to become better at this job, through practice." I smiled at her again and grabbed Comrade by the arm, slightly pushing him towards the kitchen exit.  
"Where are we going Rose?"

"I need more practise! Did I not just explain this? Sometimes I think poor Olena dropped you on the head when you were a baby and she's just far too nice to admit it." To this, I received a slight giggle from Olena, wow… It could even be true. Point to Rose.

"Oh, shut up _Rosemarie_." He taunted. I was going to hit him, but I needed to save all my energy for practise. "And I thought you were the best of the best? How can the best become better?"

"Oh, I am, and don't you forget it. But, I was actually just trying to be subtle about showing you some of my moves, you see, I'm nice and didn't want to embarrass you in front of your much loving family who have so much pride in you… But, you asked for it."

He snorted and turned on his heel to walk out the kitchen door. I smiled to myself and followed behind him. He led us out to the front gate and turn back to me.

"We need to run first. I know you hate it, but, like I have said before, if you don't know anything, you can always rely on your running. And, we are both in need of a good warm up; those plane trips to get us all the way here did nothing for us." He stretched for a couple seconds, though I wasted this time just watching his muscles flex… He really was hot, and I'm still a teenage girl, even if I can kick some evil vampire ass. I smiled to myself. I am so cheeky sometimes. Wow, cheeky? Rose, you're disappointing yourself. Note: work on vocabulary, oh, and learn Russian too. I looked up from the ground I was staring at while thinking things to myself and noticed Dimitri quite a few metres down the road already. I took off following him, annoyed at myself that I was already behind, on my first proper warm up. God Rose, focus more.

"First thing you _always_ need to remember, Rose, and I mean _always_; Never lose focus, or 'zone out'. It could very well cost you your life, and Lissa's too!"

I sighed and shook my head, still disappointed with myself. I knew that already, I should be better than this. I really need to get my head wrapped around everything. And Dimitri is not helping. I don't know what it is, but I find myself attracted to him, and I don't know if I like it or hate it. It's confusing and I'm just not liking it at the moment, especially if it messes with my training course. By now, I'd caught up to Dimitri and was jogging next to him; I turned my head to the side and smiled.

"Rose." He looked at my seriously. Well, as serious as one can look while jogging around Russia in the cold air. "I know you don't like talking. And I'm not going to be nosey, or push you to talk to me, but I want you to know I'll always listen. Last night… When I found you. You were in the same trance you were in when I found you over Mason's dead body. What's going on with you? If I am going to train you correctly, I'm going to need to know."

"Lucky for you, you're an asshole, and I know this run will be a billion metres long, so I'll have enough time to explain every, tiny, little, gorgeous detail!" I said with a sarcastic smile, but on the inside I _was_ happy. Dimitri actually wanted to talk to me about important things. He wanted to get to know me, all my stupid horrible problems and everything. Don't get me wrong, I still hate the guy, but a friendship might not be too far off forming… Maybe.

"Good. But for that asshole comment. It's gone from 40, to 50 laps." He smiled back at me, like the douche bag he is.

"Oh joy!" I glared at him, and he just gave me a throaty laugh. So, maybe there won't be a friendship anytime soon, maybe we'll just tolerate a little more.

**I am so sorry! I completely forgot about this story, not going to lie, I've been so busy, but I actually love it and I'm back, I hope you liked it!**

**Message me your ideas3. And, maybe I'll have a comp to put a character with your name in the story? Thanks! x**


	8. Chapter 8

"Please Rose, please." He pushed. Unless you have yet to guess, I'm not really an emotional person, at all, unless I had to be. I didn't want to talk to Dimitri about everything I have been feeling recently because everything is changing all the time, and I don't like it. It just seems to me that if I talk about everything that has happened it's going to seem more real, that I'm confirming the things that have been floating around in my head, things, deep down, I knew were real, but on the surface I hoped I'd imagined.

I shook my head. "I don't understand why you keep asking." I ducked under his arm and as his body turned, and gave a blow to the back of his head. He's been trying to get it out of me since we came back from the warm up (that wasn't very much like a warm up at all). I have feelings, I mean who doesn't? I just don't want to talk about. They're _my_ feelings. _Mine_. I understand that people are supposed to be nice, and help you out, but I don't see I need any helping. "I'm fine." I told him before stumbling back from a blow I just took to my chest. I sighed, straightened myself up and continued to spar him.

"Well." He breathed before going for another attack and failing as I saw it coming. I blocked him, unhurt and with a smile. "You're my student. If I want to help you, I need-" He stopped talking as I hit him hard in the chest. He coughed and before he could get to his senses I'd hit him again, strong and forceful in the same place as before, this forced him to go down. I grabbed his wrists in the fall, and pinned them to the ground. He struggled against me, but eventually I got on top, straddling him.

I grinned and bit my lip slightly before speaking. "What is it you need, Comrade?"

He didn't answer. And that shook me slightly. Of course I was trying to be annoying, that's just how our relationship has always been, I thought I'd at least get a good come back out of him. I turned my head slightly to the side in confusion before lifting my arm so quickly, he couldn't see it, and hitting him in the chest, one last time.

"If I had a stake. You'd be dead. I think this was successful." I released him and stood up. I turned and walked a couple metres before going to sit at the base of a tree, resting my back against its trunk and smiling.

He followed and sat only about a metre from me, also smiling. "Well done Rose."

I scoffed and looked to him again, "You're telling me you're surprised?" I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How dare I ever think that you aren't as good as you continuously prove to be?"

"Exactly what I thought!" I said in mock anger and disappointment.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, and I just brushed my fingertips ever so lightly over the tip of the grass. I smiled to myself just in complete happiness until again, the stupid Russian just had to go and ruin it. What's this? Like, strike two billion? I sighed and looked at his face as he spoke, taking in all the emotion.

"Rose, you need to realize although you don't like talking about your feelings, or really like me at all, I am one of the very many people who care about you." He seemed sincere, but I stayed silent to let him continue, this being one of the only chances he had. "If I want to train you to my full capability I'm going to need to know how you react in some situations. Like with Mason, what's the story behind all that? People die all the time, things are changing around us so quickly all the time. Why was Mason any different? And, if you ever run into Strigoi again, is it something I'm going to need to take note of?"

I shook my head and took in a deep breathe. It was going to be hard to talk about Mason, it's been a while since the _incident_ and it's still so difficult without reducing to tears, but this time I secretly promised myself I wasn't going to cry. Dimitri needed to know he was going to have a good student, a strong student who could focus and get all her studies and practise done to her full capability too. "The whole Mason thing was my fault." He began to deny it, but I raised my hand to silence him. "Everyone says it's not, and I can understand that, every time it is brought up, Lissa tells me I'm crazy and stupid for believing anything but the truth, but I know the truth. _I_ told Mason about where those Strigoi could be found; _I_ gave away important information. _I_ was the one who broke the trust that you and my mother in listed in me. And what's worse is; I knew none of us where ready. I knew we couldn't win against them unless something magical or beyond this world happened. Yet, I somehow let Mason get away with trying. I could have been stronger, I could have been more logical about the whole situation. I could have tried harder to convince them to not go into that cave, but instead, I followed and shut my inside voice up. And how is that being a good guardian anyway? I'm supposed to be able to do this. I thought, in the back of my head things were going to be okay, but instead, I got two Moroi in serious danger, one of my best friends drugged up on Strigoi endorphins and the older one killed. I failed. And it was all because of what _I_ did in the first place." I looked down at my hands which were now resting in my lap. "In the end, you, Lissa, my mother… anyone, can tell me that it's not my fault. But the one person in this world I am forced to believe every time something goes wrong, is my own mind. If I believe it was my fault, then it's my fault, and that's it."

He looked at me, trying his best to keep a straight face I was almost certain, but occasionally his wall would crumble, and I saw the pity he had for me. "Rose…" He sighed, slightly shaking his head. He seemed to not really know what to say, though he knew something important had to be said. "I know what that's like. Nothing in school fully set me up for the world out here, killing someone isn't easy, nor is dealing with a death you never wished would happen. But, you did make it out of it. Here you are today, sitting right in front of my very eyes, explaining the story. I've made some very stupid decisions in my career, and that doesn't make you a bad guardian at all. It's how you solve the issue, or the mistakes you have made. You solved your mistakes. You could have all died. But, you saved three innocent lives. _That's_ what makes you a good guardian."

I sighed and looked away. "You're right. I know you are. But, in the back of my mind, I still think that it is my fault. Even if only partly. It is my fault. And yes, I know I helped save three people, but three just isn't enough. It's an amazing effort, I know. But, I didn't succeed. Three, is not enough. Four is what I wanted. And yet, three is what I got. Because of the decisions _I_ made."

He sighed again. I could practically smell the pity coming from him. He placed his hand on my knee, and it sent sparks through me, something I'd never experience before. Although I wanted his comfort, I wanted to be held while I just cried, some say bottling up your emotions is never good for you, but I knew I didn't need it. I'm Rose Hathaway, I'm a kick ass guardian, only seventeen and already killed two Strigoi. I'm strong, always have been, always will be, and I do not need comfort.

I smiled at him for a second, just to let him know I did appreciate him helping me through this and actually taking the time to even care and try to talk to me about it. And although I still believe strongly that without any of my stupid decisions Mason would still be here, I do think better about it. I know it wasn't entirely my fault, which is a start. I still believe I should be held responsible, and I wouldn't blame anyone if they said that it was my fault. Because part of it definitely was, but I don't feel all of the guilt that I had before. But then I shook my head. I brushed all the dirt off me from sitting on the ground as I stood up. Like I said before I'm Rose Hathaway. This stupid dramatic sappy stuff can kiss my arse.

"What are you doing Rose? I still want to talk about this." He told me. Stern, but still slightly soft knowing that the previous topic had been hard for me.

"Oh. Of course you'd want to talk. You never want to do anything exciting. You're _so_ old." I joked with him, sticking out my tongue in the process.

"Wow. Real mature Rose. And here I was thinking that for once we might even have a real conversation."

"Hay! We did. You got a whole speech out of me about my feelings. I think that's a world record. But now I'm sick of it. You might be used to it, you see, I know you're secretly a little nana who nits, but I'm young and full of life… And wow. Hungry."

"Rose," He sighed shaking his head, though I could see a slight smiling playing on his face. "When are you ever _not_ hungry?"

"That's a very good question, so good in fact; I don't even think I have an answer." I laughed then turned around.

"You ate all the donuts already! I don't think there's going to be any food left."

"Oh, your mother is a very charming lady, I still don't see where you came from, and so, I'm sure she'll have something delicious on its way. Either that or my stomach will slowly eat me from the inside and I'll just die."

"Well. Let us all pray together that the second option pulls through."

"Wow. Really? Really? Even you would stoop that low? You would let me die of starvation?"

"I don't think you'd let yourself die of starvation. If there was no food left in this world. You eat everyone on the planet; me included, and then probably eat your own feet and hands."

"Ah, you know me so well." I smiled and continued my walk to the door. He was following behind me, so I turned just as I was inside. I had my hand on the door, ready to push it closed and lock him out. "Except, one tiny little thing you got wrong."

"Oh really? Only one? Oh yay, I'm improving."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. Aren't you just suddenly hilarious."

"Well, come on. Don't just leave me hanging. What did I get wrong? I mean… What was the _only_ thing I got wrong? I know you would eat everything."

"Well, not everything. I think you'd be too disgusting for me to get down to be quite honest with you."

He glared at me and started to advance on me, wanting to chase me, or just get inside I didn't know, but either one wasn't going to happen while I was here. I tightened my grip on the door and slid it across, into place and locked it. The door was glass, so I could see him try to open it. He tried about three time until he realised there was no way of getting in through here. I smiled triumphantly. That is… Until he took off, sprinting down the side of the house to the front door.

**Hi. I uploaded again. The start of this had a lot of seriousness in it, so I guess that's good and bad. Their relationship is very slowly starting to form. But, will Rose ever be able to put away the jokes, and try to be serious for longer than two minutes? I guess you'll find out. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon enough. **

**Message me feedback, or email me at . If you have a character, send me a little profile, and I might put them in the story. Or, if you have any ideas. Is there something you really want to happen? **

**I do have a plan, but it's not set in stone, so read, review and reply!**

**Byeee, x**


End file.
